Not Getting Easier
by WolfGirl4Life
Summary: Bella never jumps, and Edward doesn't come back. Now Bella has a job teaching a high school English class. But what happens when someone she thought she'd never see again is a student at the new school. And his family. How will they deal with it?


I can't say that I've moved on, because truth be told, I haven't. Even now that I'm 23, he's in every single thought that I have. Even after I went to college, and tried to focus on my studies, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And then when I found a decent apartment, and a decent-paying teaching gig at a decent high school in a decent neighborhood, just my luck, I found out that I didn't have to be in Forks to remember everything he was to me...and everything I wasn't to him.

It was my first day of work, so I probably shouldn't have pressed the snooze button as many times as I did. When I finally did sit up, I realized it was 6:30. I had a total of fifteen minutes to get ready. I stumbled out of bed, tripping over the covers and falling face-first on the carpet. I groaned, and checked myself for bruises. _Phew_, _all clear._ I went into the bathroom, stripped out of my pajamas, and jumped into a freezing cold shower...I didn't have time to wait for it to heat up. I washed, shampooed, and conditioned as quickly as I possibly could. I got out of the shower, and I was chattering, lips blue, and shivering. I raced into my room, and grabbed the first decent outfit I could find, an old blue blouse and a khaki knee-length skirt. I yanked a brush through my knotted hair, brushed my teeth with my finger, and applied some lipstick before I raced downstairs, my new black heels in my hands. I almost forgot my purse and school bag as I raced out the door. No time for my coffee, I'd just have to get by without it. I wanted to cry. My first day was going so well.

I pushed my used Honda to as fast as was possibly safe for it to go, which was a good 75 miles per hour. It was a step up from the Chevy. I quickly parked my car in the staff parking lot, and made my way to the main office. An older man with hair and a beard which was just beginning to gray, who I assumed was the principal seemed to be waiting for me. We had never officially met, only through email. I had been hired by the assistant principal.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked me as I walked through the door.

"I am. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Rigby, but you can call me Bella," I said, shaking his hand firmly. He smiled very falsely.

"We are very pleased to have you here, Miss. Swan. And let me be the first to welcome you to Riverside Gates High School," he said. "I am sure that you will do very well as our new sophomore English teacher."

"Thank you, Mr. Rigby," I said. I walked around to the teacher's lounge, and punched in my card. A few teachers smiled at me and introduced themselves. I then walked down to the sophomore wing, and found my new classroom, exactly the way I had left it last week. I smiled, flipped on the lights, and put my bags in a corner. I logged on to my new laptop, and checked to see if there was anything new in my email. There was two messages: one from Charlie, one from Renee. They both contained the same type of thing. I emailed my mother first, then copied and pasted the same one to Charlie. A few minutes later, students started to file in. I smiled warmly at them, and they smiled awkwardly back, looking confused that a teacher would be nice to them. Soon, I had a classroom full of chattering sophomores before first period English.

"Good morning RGHS, and welcome back to school! Before we get started on today's announcements, we wish every student a good fist day back, and a good luck to the freshman class. Lets start out today's announcements with the pledge of allegiance...I pledge allegiance to the flag..."

After the announcements were done, I turned to my first class. I introduced myself, took attendance, and handed out a syllabus of what we were going to be studying this year. They groaned as they read the list of books that we were going to cover, but at least they didn't hate me yet.

The day continued pretty repetitively. I didn't really feel like socializing during lunch in the faculty lunchroom, so I started to make my lesson plans for the next week while I ate my peanut butter sandwich.

Twenty quiet, boring minutes passed, and I got out of my seat, deciding to take a walk. As I turned left out of my classroom, I saw a flash of familiar, long, beautiful, platinum blonde hair turn the corner. I blinked rapidly. I was going mental.

The last half of the day continued as it had the first. By last period, I was ready to go home, take a long, hot bath, have a TV dinner, and then be off to bed. The students looked about in the same mood as I was. The bell rang, and I stood up, and faced the class.

"Hello, class, my name is Miss. Swan. I'm new to the school this year, so please give me a break while I adjust, and I'll give you time to adjust from summer. I turned around to grab my attendance clipboard, and I heard the door swing open and shut.

"You're late," I say without turning around.

"My deepest apologies, ma'am," an all to familiar voice says. My clipboard clatters to the floor. I didn't think I had the strength to turn around.


End file.
